


Inside Out

by vicewithavice



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bitty doesnt want anal sex, jack offers suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicewithavice/pseuds/vicewithavice
Summary: Bitty takes a deep breath. He’s worked the conversation over in his head countless times, prepared for every response. Even still, he doesn’t think he can get through the conversation without blushing, or stuttering, or, God forbid, breaking into tears.
“Idontwannahaveanalsex.” He says in a rush, looking somewhere over Jack’s shoulder.





	

This is supposed to be the best moment of Bitty’s life: he’s in his in a multi-million dollar Providence condo, kneeling on the luxurious sheets of the biggest bed he’s ever seen, staring at his naked boyfriend. He’s allowed to do this, long past the confines of the locker room, Bitty can take his time dragging his eyes over all the dips and curves of Jack’s body, lingers on all his favourite spots.

He’s allowed to have favourite spots, too. Bitty spent last night mapping them out, from his broad shoulders to the constellation of freckles on his ass, down to his powerful thighs. Jack had done the same to him, laying him on the bed and exploring, running his hands over every inch. It never occurred to Bitty to be self-conscious, not with the way Jack was looking at him.

And then there’s - well, Bitty’s been demurely avoiding looking straight at it, but he can, because Jack’s his boyfriend now.

Jack is really hard. That’s what Bitty first notices about his cock. He’s hard, and he’s big, but not overwhelmingly, not pornstar big, and he’s uncut. Last night, Bitty had taken it into his mouth, learned the weight and the taste of it. Afterwards, Jack had shown him just how good it felt, and Bitty came so hard he saw stars.

Bitty averts his gaze quickly, in case he spent too long looking- he’s not sure how long is appropriate to ogle Jack’s dick. His eyes rest on Jack’s face, always a safe bet, and finds Jack’s eyes lowered, looking at Bitty’s body. There’s not nearly as much to take in, but Jack seems fascinated.

“Can I touch?” Jack asks so reverently, like Bitty’s on a pedestal in a museum.

Bitty nods, and Jack’s hands wrap around his waist, and Bitty carefully brings his own up to rest on Jack’s shoulders. They kiss, and Bitty is learning to get used to the feeling of Jack pressed so close, without clothes between them. It’s a different kind of warmth, body heat on cool skin, and Bitty chases it by folding his arms around Jack’s chest and pulling him in. Jack deepens the kiss until Bitty’s nearly bent over backwards from it, but he clings on and gives it back just as good, making up for three months of lost time.

This is how it feels to be wanted, to be kissed so hard he could fall over, to have someone who’s unable to take their hands off him, who gets hard just looking at him. The best moment of Bitty’s life but all he can feel is the bubble of guilt and the shadow of fear. He pushes back, slips out of Jack’s loosened grip. He wishes he could put off the conversation for longer, but he knows he can’t. Better to get it over with, but not any easier.

“Jack I-” Bitty starts. He’s got his hands on Jack’s back but he drops them heavily to his side. Jack raises an eyebrow, hesitantly lifts his own hands off Bitty’s waist. “There’s somethin’ I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I just never found a good time to say, with you being so busy with hockey and me at summer camp, and our Skype dates were always short enough I didn’t want to-”

“Bits.” Jack cuts him off with a quick kiss, takes both his hands. He looks confused, or worried, but he doesn’t push or demand, and Bitty appreciates it. “Whatever it is, you can say it.”

Bitty takes a deep breath. He’s worked the conversation over in his head countless times, prepared for every response. Even still, he doesn’t think he can get through the conversation without blushing, or stuttering, or, God forbid, breaking into tears.

“Idontwannahaveanalsex.” He says in a rush, looking somewhere over Jack’s shoulder.

Jack’s hand comes up to run soothingly along Bitty’s arm. “That’s fine, Bits. We can do whatever you want tonight.”

“Ever.” Bitty clarifies. He braces himself for Jack’s reply. Realistically, he knows that Jack isn’t going to be angry, or coercive, or any of the horrible things Bitty’s imagined. Jack himself had said last night that they wouldn’t do anything Bitty wasn’t ready for, no matter how long it took, but waiting isn’t the same as knowing Bitty’s never going to want to do something it seems like every other couple does.

“Alright,” Jack say simply, hooking his finger under Bitty’s chin and tilting his head up. “But everything we did last night - the blowjobs and stuff - was that okay?”

The memory of his mouth on Jack is still fresh in his mind, and the image of Jack between his legs, lips wrapped around him. Bitty can feel his face burning up again just thinking of it.

“Yeah,” Bitty says. “I really want to do that again.”

“Me too,” Jack agrees, and then, after a meaningful look, “thank you for telling me.”

He leans down, kisses Bitty again, this time softer, sweeter. Bitty reacts out of instinct, parting his lips and meeting Jack’s tongue with his own. Steadily, his heart rate picks up again, and he catches himself leaning into Jack, inching closer. Jack holds him in place with both hands on Bitty’s ass, his erection resting on Bitty’s hip.

“Wait, Jack,” Bitty pulls back a half step. It’s too easy, and he wonders if maybe Jack misunderstood. “You’re sure it’s okay? That I never want to have sex?”

Bitty must look more nervous than he thinks because Jack slides his hands up to catch Bitty’s. “There are other ways to have sex. Anal isn’t for everyone.”

“But,” Bitty prods, “you won’t miss it? Or get bored without it?”

“No,” Jack says simply. “It’s a lot of work sometimes, and messy. It was never my favourite.”

“Oh.” Bitty had never once considered that Jack might not be into it as well. He feels a weight lifting off his shoulders and his breaths come easier. “So… what is your favourite?”

Jack grins. “Can I show you?”

He slides up the bed and lays down with his head on the pillow, motions for Bitty to join him. Bitty crawls on top of him, hovering on his hands and knees, unsure but trusting. At Jack’s direction he grabs the lube from the bedside table, watches him slick his hand up.

Bitty kisses Jack. It’s a thank you and an I want you and so many other feelings he can’t put words to, and Jack accepts it hungrily. With his clean hand, he angles Bitty’s hips downwards, and Bitty nearly gasps at the sensation of their cocks lining up. Jack reaches between them, coats them one at a time with the lube. He spends a bit more time on Bitty, making sure he covers every bit of him, twisting his wrist when he gets to the head, and this time Bitty does gasp.

When Jack wraps his hand around both of them, sparks shoot through Bitty’s skin. He pumps them slowly in a loose fist, but the sensation of his cock trapped between Jack is nearly overwhelming. It’s a thousand times more than the feeling of his own hand, different still from the wet heat of Jack’s mouth.

Jack wraps his thighs around Bitty’s waist, hauls him impossibly closer, changes the angle. His hand tightens around them, his grip sure now, moving faster, and Bitty feels trapped, but in a good way. Contained. Bitty buried his face into Jack’s neck, tries to tell Jack how he feels but his brain misfires and all that comes out is “I love your thighs.”

“Really?” Jack’s arm stutters. Bitty tilts his head up to peek at him.

Jack actually looks confused by this, his eyebrows drawn together like he’s looking at a complex math question.

“Of course.” Bitty pushes himself up on his arms so Jack can see him. “I know people talk about your ass all the time-”

“All the time?” Bitty prays that no one ever teaches Jack how to search for himself on Twitter. At least, not without Bitty there to watch his reaction.

“Pretty much. But the point is, everyone gets distracted by your ass- and it’s a very good one, don’t get me wrong -” Jack smirks, twists his wrist over the head of their cocks, and Bitty stutters. “B-but, I like your thighs best, they’re just, uh, big? And strong? And sometimes when you’re stretching your shorts get hiked up your legs and I forget how to breathe.”

“Oh.” Jack looks down at himself, considering. “You don’t think they’re too big?”

“Too big? Honey, they’re perfect.” Bitty lifts himself up to hover over Jack’s chest, holds himself with one arm while the other rests softly on Jack’s chest. Every inch of him is perfect. Maybe Bitty hasn’t spent enough time assuring Jack of it.

“You know.” Jack pauses, his fist loosening around their cocks, and Bitty tries not to whine. “If you wanted to… you could fuck them. My thighs, I mean.”

Bitty blinks a few times as he processes what he just heard. “Okay,” he says before he even registers it, sits up on his ankles.

“I could turn around-”

“No,” Bitty says quickly, putting his hands on Jack’s ankles. “Like this?”

Jack nods, settles back against the pillows. He helps as Bitty lifts his legs, keeping them tight together, and Bitty worries if it’ll be hard to keep them resting on his small shoulder. His left hand falls absently on Jack’s thigh, stroking along the line of muscle while the other strokes himself a few times, slicking up with another coat of lube. It’s hard to believe that Jack will get much enjoyment out of this, but he seems to want it, looking at Bitty with heavy-lidded eyes, trailing a finger lightly over his cock in interest.

“Ready?” At Jack’s nod, Bitty lines himself up, pushes between Jack’s legs. 

Jack’s muscles are carved granite, hard and unpliable around him, squeezing so so tight around Bitty’s cock. Bitty lets out a shuddering breath, pushes in further. When his hips hit the back of Jack’s legs he pauses, opens his eyes without realizing he’d closed them.

Jack is smiling up at him, his hair a mess against the pillow. He’s got one arm wrapped around his legs to keep them together, while the other is angled down low to his cock. Just the look of him makes Bitty flush red, and his heart hammers in his chest.

Slowly, he pulls back, his cock dragging over the skin, Bitty watches it come out of the heat of Jack’s thighs before thrusting his hips in again. He picks up a good rhythm, finds a better angle, drives his cock in and out as Jack fists over himself, hand going at the same tempo as Bitty’s thrusts. When they do this again- Bitty knows it’s when and not if- he’ll find a way to grab Jack’s cock as well, to be responsible for all his pleasure.

“You’re so good, Bits,” Jack says, moves his hand off his own leg to settle against Bitty’s hip, urging him on. His voice comes out breathy, a bit strained, like he’s almost as close to coming as Bitty is.

“Jack-” knowing that Jack is getting off to this, to Bitty fucking his thighs, is what pushes Bitty over the edge. His hips stutter, he digs his nails into the meat of Jack’s thigh, and he comes. With his eyes closed, he can hear Jack speeding up his arm, the sound of skin on skin louder, his breaths erratic. Bitty peeks through one eyelid as Jack comes, painting his chest with white streaks.

Bitty gently lowers Jack’s legs down, wraps his arms around his propped up knees and rests there. He notices the mess on Jack’s thighs and along his stomach, and in a moment of blind curiosity, dips his finger into a puddle of come on the line of his abs.

“I should clean you up,” Bitty says, though his tone implies it won’t be any time soon. Jack doesn’t seem to mind. He hauls Bitty down next to him, nestles his chin into Bitty’s neck.

“Mmm… what time do you need to be at the haus tomorrow?”

Bitty sighs at the question, torn between excitement for returning to his friends and the sadness of leaving his boyfriend. “Let’s not rush over,” he decides. These moments with Jack, not just the post-orgasm ones, but all of them, will be few and far between as the year goes on, and he wants to savour every one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ tumblr! I'm the hausghosts and im probably procrastinating!


End file.
